


NFWMB

by Sammy_is_obsessed



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Remus, Intrulogical, Logan Sanders being a badass, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Remus's half of the imagination, The Imagination, Title is from the wonderful Hozier song, depiction of gore, fluff/angst, protective Logan, romantic intrulogical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_is_obsessed/pseuds/Sammy_is_obsessed
Summary: Remus and Logan's friendship has grown greatly in the last few months, coming as a surprise to Logan. His feelings for Remus have been... complicated, to say the least, as of late, but when the creative side extends him an invitation to his side of The Imagination, Logan accepts happily. However, what befalls them once in Remus's realm is unlike anything either of them could've imagined.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Intrulogical - Relationship
Comments: 43
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

It is by no means Logan’s first time in the imagination. Roman has dragged him into his realm many instances in the past, eager to show him the things that he’d created and, though he’s never explicitly stated it, desperate for approval.

It isn’t as though Logan isn’t impressed with Roman’s creations, at least not entirely. Sometimes, Roman has brought him in for the purpose of allowing him to conduct experiments on the things he’s dreamed up and study the worlds he can form. However, most of the time, Roman is so caught up in making everything absolutely _perfect_ that Logan is to some extent left at the wayside.

That isn’t to mention the many dangerous creatures that Roman tends to surround himself with; Logan will never understand his obsession with fighting monsters that boast strength and size far exceeding his own.

Roman hasn’t asked him to come ‘adventuring’ in some time, though, and Logan’s fairly certain he knows the reason why. After all, recently he’s been spending a great deal of time with his twin.

Initially, Logan hadn’t thought of a relationship of any kind between himself and Remus to be possible. For the most part, Remus represents Thomas’s intrusive thoughts, something that in itself largely goes against logic. He’s an incredibly unpredictable person, something Remus proudly refers to himself as, and his sense of humor, as far as Logan is concerned, far deviates from himself.

Except… with time, Logan learns that Remus isn’t quite what he’d taken him for. While he is indisputably unpredictable and crude, he’s also endlessly curious. He likes to know how things work, sometimes desperate to find out, and Logan can’t help but see a bit of himself in that desire for knowledge. Additionally, something that continues to surprise Logan Is how well the duke _listens_.

In truth, Logan has become more and more frustrated with his fellow sides as of late. While he continues to claim he possesses no emotion, day by day that’s proven to be a falsehood. So often, Logan’s advice is brushed aside with little regard to how that might affect him. Logan is determined to be taken seriously, to be listened to, and he doesn’t always find that with the others.

But with Remus?

Their conversations can go on for hours without either of them realizing the passage of time. Usually, Logan tries to limit how much he blathers, knowing he can easily get lost in his ramblings, but oftentimes, Remus _encourages_ him to continue.

“I _like_ hearing you nerd out,” Remus had said once, strange fascination written on his face, “keep going, nerdy wolverine.”

And so, Logan does. Despite all his better judgment, he allows himself to ‘nerd out’ about all of the topics that interest him. Outer Space, the depths of the ocean, all the strangest flora and fauna planet Earth has to offer, anything and everything is talked about. His conversations with Remus are so engaging, he seldom minds when the topic suddenly shifts as it often does. It’s hard for the others to match Logan’s pace in conversation, but Remus accomplishes it with ease.

So, when Remus offers to take Logan into the Imagination, he’s absolutely thrilled.

“You can study all the weird gross shit,” Remus declares, “Bring back samples to dissect, or whatever. I’ll show you all the best spots; you’re gonna _love_ the river of blood!”

“A river of blood?” Logan asks, doing very little to hide the excitement in his voice, “ _Fascinating_. I certainly look forward to it.”

Remus smiles at that. It isn’t the manic grin he flashes at the others most times, there’s no malice or devious intentions behind it, in fact, it’s a rather soft expression. Almost _too_ soft, Logan decides. He’s not used to Remus wearing such an innocuously happy expression. Now that he thinks about it, he can’t recall the last time one of the other sides have brought out such an expression in Remus, and the feeling the thought elicits is one Logan is quick to shut down. He can’t stand here, thinking about _him_ being the reason Remus has such a peaceful expression without freaking out a bit ~~(a lot)~~ , so he’s not going to think about it. Simple as that.

“Well then let’s go!” Remus says excitedly, grabbing his hand and dragging him in the direction of his room. Logan’s stricken by surprise for a moment; he didn’t know Remus meant right now. Even so, he allows the intrusive side to lead him along, doing his best to disregard the feeling of warmth that shoots up his arm in response to the contact.

While Logan has spent a great deal of time in The Imagination in the past with Roman, studying the rolling hills speckled with castles and towers as well as the many mythical creatures that inhabit it, he’s never been in Remus’s half and it would be quite the understatement to say that he’s excited for the possibility of discovery.

Remus brings him to a neon green door in his room, faded with age and littered in slashes, likely left from his Morning Star. Remus hasn’t let go of Logan’s hand yet, still holding tight as he pulls them through the door and the pair stepped into Remus’s side of the Imagination.

Immediately, Logan’s awestruck. He’s used to the sprawling green fields, bright blue skies with puffy white clouds. He’s used to wildflowers and woodland creatures roaming the forest, many of which most likely, somehow, possessing a singing voice. Logan’s _used_ to a setting straight out of Disney film and this… isn’t that at all.

Remus’s half, while also a forest with rolling hills, is not bathed in sunlight. The only light that shines is that of the crescent moon that hangs high in the night sky. The foliage is not green and vibrant, instead dark as pitch and looking rather venomous. Logan can see a crumbling tower off in the distance, one that seems to resemble Rapunzel’s in a twisted way. Perhaps it resembles that of Disney’s creations more than Logan initially thought, but certainly in a far darker way. He _loves_ it.

“Remus, this is so… _different_ than Roman’s half. Is it night here, all the time?” Remus nods.

“It sure is! Cool, right?”

“It’s incredible. I can’t believe I haven’t been here until now.”

“Well, Roman just _hates_ to come over here, it’s no wonder you’ve never been. He says it’s positively deplorable; and he’s right! But you’re with me, now,” Remus says, his grip tightening on Logan’s hand slightly, “C’mon, I’ll show you everything!”

It’s clear that Remus is excited to show Logan this world, and Logan is just as eager to learn. Not long ago, he’d thought the idea of him and Remus being friends was beyond absurd. But now? Now Logan can’t find himself minding as Remus drags him down a beaten path, conjuring a lantern for them to see by.

“This is intriguing,” Logan notes, letting go of Remus’s hand and crouching near a plant that seems to resemble that of the Venus Fly Trap.

“Careful, specs, that thing eats human brains,” Remus explains casually, “And I’m sure you look like a whole-ass meal, what with all the brains up in your head.” Logan grimaces, though he can’t help the strange compliment of his intelligence endearing, in a clumsy, uniquely Remus way.

“Where do you find the… food to supply it with?” Remus shrugs.

“Oh, you know, here and there.” Logan decides not to question it further, instead allowing Remus to lead the way.

“You spoke of a river of blood,” Logan says after a moment, seeing Remus’s eyes lit up with manic glee, “I’d very much like to see that.”

“Right, ‘course! C’mon, it’s just this way! It’s so deep you could drown in it, Lo! Wouldn’t that be the coolest? Drowning in blood!” Remus asks, though Logan has very little chance to answer, as Remus is talking again, lengthily about the prospect of drowning in human fluids of various kind. Logan can’t find it in himself to be disgusted; after all, thinking of what it would be like to drown in blood, vs, say, stomach acid is rather interesting to contemplate.

They walk down the path, Remus’s torch guiding their way, though it’s clear the Intrusive Side knows his realm quite well. Logan’s fairly sure he could traverse it in pitch-black darkness, no problem. The lantern is probably only there to assure him in some way, and Logan can’t help but dwell on that for a moment.

That is until he hears a loud sound overhead that jars him from his thoughts.

“What in the world is that?” Logan asks, craning his neck to look up into the black sky. Quickly, Logan realizes that the strange noise seems to be flapping, a dark, incredibly _large_ outline is just barely visible.

“Oh, that’s probably just the bat.” Logan turns to Remus, horror surely present in his expression.

“ _The bat_?! How large is it? From the sound of it flapping, as well as what I can make out of it –.”

“Pretty fuckin’ big,” Remus says nonchalantly, before seeing the look in Logan’s eyes, “Whoa, hey, there’s no need to panic, nerd. It’ll probably just keep flying, anyway. It usually only eats Unicorns, and most of those live on Roman’s side.”

Logan isn’t one to believe in something as silly as a jinx, and yet the thought can’t help but come to mind as the bat suddenly pauses before swooping, growing closer to them with each passing second. Logan finds his hand pressed into Remus’s again, this time by his own intention, squeezing it.

“Remus – it, it appears to be getting closer…” Remus nods, his eyes trained on the beast quickly gaining in closeness.

“Yeah, yeah I see it.”

“Should – should we run?” Logan finds himself asking. He’s never had to worry about this with Roman; while he often creates monsters far too large to handle, they’ve never gotten too close when Logan was present. Now though, this thing is heading right toward them and blood is pounding into Logan’s ears.

“Nah, we’re good,” Remus says, his Morning Star appearing in his hand as he turns to Logan, a reassuring smile on his face, “Don’t worry, Nerdy Wolverine, I’ve got this –.”

Remus shouldn’t have turned away, not even for the second that he did because the monster is upon them, it’s long talons grabbing hold of Remus and pulling him from Logan. Remus’s Morning Star falls to the ground as well as the lantern, which shatters upon impact. The flapping of creature’s wings shakes the trees as it bites down on Remus, who lets out a groan of agony.

“Remus!” Logan shouts, icy panic flooding his veins.

He watches in horror as the creature’s grip tightens around Remus, carrying him up higher and higher. Logan doesn’t know how this realm works, the rules and regulations of these monsters, if there even are any, but he _does_ know that he’s presently seeing Remus being carried away. This situation is devoid of logic, a beast of such absurd size overtaking his friend, and Logan doesn’t know what to _do_. How can he possibly help? How can he do anything but watch and scream in horror, a sound he’s barely aware he’s making.

Suddenly, in his struggle Remus manages to deliver a sharp kick to the beast, it’s bird-like talons releasing him in response. The fall must be twenty feet, at least. Remus hits the ground with an unsettling _thud_ , hissing in pain. Logan clampers over to him in an instant, eyes quickly scanning Remus’s body. Nothing looks broken, somehow, but he can’t be sure and there’s blood, there’s _a lot_ of blood beginning to seep from his wounds, and –

“Remus? Remus, can you hear me?”

The creative side groans, though that seems to be the extent of his capability of speech for the moment. The Earth shakes beneath them as the monster lands, several feet away. It hisses, and even in the low-light, Logan can see despite it’s more Bat-like traits, how much more sinister it truly is. Its ruby eyes are piercing, wings adorned with purple and blue feathers that seem to serve little purpose other than aesthetic. Going by the looks of things, Remus decided to slap a bird and a bat together to create a gargantuan, horrific monster just for the hell of it. It’s not surprising.

The beast moves forward as if to descend upon Remus once more, and before Logan knows what he’s doing Remus’s Morning Star is clutched in his hands.

“Stay back!” he warns, his voice a shout as he aims the weapon high. If things were different, he might wonder how well the animal could see. He would study its form, decoding what traits it shares of each animal, he’d examine it. Such passive thoughts cannot come to mind now, though.

The creature hisses loudly again, saliva splattering over him and Remus, who he stands in front of protectively.

“Don’t – don’t come any closer,” Logan says, feeling the break in his voice. He’s surely shaking terribly, the pounding of his heart unrelentingly fast, fear gripping him like a vice, but his focus can’t linger there. The only thought that goes through Logan’s mind now is that of Remus’s safety, something he is willing to protect at any cost.

The Creature dares to edge closer, _too_ close, and Logan arches his arms back and swings hard. The bat lets out a sound of anguish, reeling back. Logan can see the lacerations he’s formed, blood trickling into the matted fur.

“Don’t fucking touch him!” He roars, hitting again, even harder as the creature rears its head, earning another round of hissing. He would hit, again and again, beat the creature to death, if given the chance. But it seems it’s decided this fight is not worth its time. It withdraws, creeping backward and allowing itself space to once again take flight. Logan doesn’t care what direction it’s heading, so long as it’s away from them. He can hear the sound of flapping growing distant as he kneels by Remus’s side, dropping the Morning Star in the dirt.

“Remus. Remus, can you hear the sound of my voice?” Logan asks, desperately, as he sees the blood pouring from where the creature sunk its fangs into his side.

“Mm – Logan?” Remus asks, his voice weak and eyes bleary.

“I’m here. I’m right here,” Logan says, quickly pulling at Remus’s sleeve that had been torn, tearing within seconds. He presses it hard to the wound, which is weeping blood, so much blood, and Remus moans in pain. “It’s alright. You’re – you’re going to be alright. You’ll be fine.”

“You saved me,” Remus whispers, his voice awed, a faint smile appearing on his lips, “You- you really showed that fucker who’s boss.”

“Why the _fuck_ would you make something so dangerous?” Logan asks, holding the cloth to Remus’s side, aware of the countless others injures that litter his body, blood already beginning to soak through the torn sleeve, “You’re – you’re even more reckless than your brother.”

“Don’t cry, Nerdy Wolverine,” Remus says, his voice achingly soft, achingly weak, “A pretty thing like you shouldn’t… shouldn’t cry.” Logan hadn’t been aware of the tears running down his cheeks, not until now. Remus’s eyes are fluttering open and closed, his breathing growing shallow.

“Hey, y-you need to keep your eyes open. Remus, Remus _look_ at me,” Logan commands, sniveling as the hopelessness of everything only seems to grow.

“Wouldn’t-wouldn’t be so bad,” Remus says, his speech beginning to slur, “If you were the last thing I saw.” Logan shakes his head, panic clenching his heart.

“Don’t say that. You’re – you’re going to be fine. We can’t die, _y-you_ can’t die, Remus. You’ll be okay, just, s-stay awake. Focus on me.” A trickle of blood runs down Remus’s lip and Logan feels his breath catch.

“Y-you don’t know that, though, do you?” Remus asks. It’s true; Logan doesn’t know. None of them have ever been injured to this point to the best of his knowledge, not even Roman, and there’s a chance, there’s a chance that –

“O-of course I _know_ ,” Logan insists, sniffling as he fumbles for something, anything, to stop the blood from pouring out. “You’re not going to die. You’re – you’re not going _anywhere_.” Remus struggles to keep his eyes open, blinking in and out of consciousness.

“You can keep my Morning Star, if… if you want,” Remus breaths out, “You… you sure know how to handle yourself with it.” Logan shakes his head, tears rolling down his cheeks as a sob erupts from his throat.

“No, why – why would I need it? You’re not going anywhere. Remus – _Remus_? R-Remus look at me. Come on, look at me, you’re alright. You’re – you’re hardly bleeding! Don’t be such a child, you’re fine! Remus! Remus, come on!” Remus fails to respond; his eyes having slipped shut and breathing growing all the more depthless.

Logan gasps for air, panic overtaking as he does all that he can think to do: he calls out for Roman.

“Help! _Roman_ , H-help! Remus needs – needs assistance! Help! Roman!”

Logan doesn’t know how to summon him, not here, not in this senseless realm of which he knows so little of in the grand scheme of things. There’s so little chance of Roman heading his call, of even _hearing_ it, but Logan is desperate, and Remus might very well be _dying_. He’d do anything now if it meant Remus would be alright. Logan holds him in his chest, sobbing and begging him to stay with him.

Logan is not a man of nonsense; he is not someone to throw himself in the direction of false-hope just because he wants something. But now, Logan prays for Roman to come and do something, _anything_ , to help. He has so little left to cling to.

Logan prays.

=+=


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman comes to the rescue, offering his much-needed aid. Afterward, he and Logan have a very emotional conversation.

“What in the world are you doing here, Logan?”

Logan flinches at the sound of Roman’s voice, not too far off. He’s _here_ , thank god he’s here.

“And what do you need my help with. From the sounds of things, it was pretty –.” Roman stops dead in his tracks when he lays eyes on his twin bleeding profusely and unconscious, Logan hovering over him and sobbing.

“Oh- oh my god! What happened? _Remus_? R-Remus, hey,” Roman gasps, quickly rushing to their side and kneeling by his brother.

“Roman, you’ve – you’ve got to do _something_ ,” Logan says, still trying, in vain, to hold the piece of sleeve already so soaked in blood to Remus’s wound. “You need to get him out of here. I – I can’t do it, a-a-and –,” Logan pauses, wheezing for breath. Quickly, Roman pulls his sash off and tosses the blood-drenched piece of cloth away, holding the red garment to Remus’s side.

“Remus, can you hear me? Remus? Come – come on,” Roman begs, turning to Logan with panic wide in his eyes. “He isn’t answering. Logan, _why_ isn’t he answering?!”

“He – he lost consciousness a few moments ago.”  
  
“What _happened_ to him?”

“A bat,” Logan sniffles, watching as Roman tries to constrict to blood flow, “It – it swooped down, a-and picked him up and _bit_ him. _Please_ , he needs stitches, he needs help a-and we can’t give it to him here. Who- who knows what else might be lurking! The creature could come _back_.”

Roman snaps his fingers, and in an instant, they’re in the Common Room. It’s a blessing of some kind that none of the others are there to see the gruesome scene unfold. A table is conjured bellow Remus, as well as a good deal of medical supplies. Logan wouldn’t have known how to get out of the imagination, not on his own, but now Roman’s here. My god, he’s really here.

“His – his breathing,” Logan comments in horror, holding the sash to Remus’s gash as Roman fumbles around in the suddenly manifested medical bag. It’s so shallow, Remus looks a few breaths from, from – Logan can’t stop himself from thinking it, no matter how hard he tries. Certainly, a side can’t really die. It wouldn’t – it wouldn’t make any sense! Remus won’t die; Remus _can’t_ die.

“Hey, no, don’t talk like that. He’s going to be fine. I’ve seen him in worse shape before, this – this is nothing,” Roman says, though they’re both painfully aware of the fact that it’s a blatant lie. A side has never been in such a state, plunging them into terrifying unknown territory.

“The creature came out of nowhere. It tried –,” Logan struggled to take a breath, “It tried to take him _away_.”

“No one’s taking anyone away,” Roman says, seriousness etched into his words. “This thorn isn’t my side isn’t going anyplace _that_ easy."

Roman works with great precision, cleaning the injuries and beginning to stitch the wound at Remus’s side. He works with the practice of a medically trained doctor, and if Logan was in the midframe for it, he’d ask how the hell he knows how to stitch a wound so well. Instead, Logan cards a hand through Remus’s hair, soothingly despite the fact that the Intrusive Side is unconscious, his eyes scanning over his chest over and over, continuing to check for a sign of life.

He helps Roman where he can, even in the state that he’s in. Presses a damp cloth to Remus’s temple, administers pain medication, bandages the less pressing injuries. Patton walks in for a moment, panicking immediately. It takes everything that Logan has in him to express that things are fine, Remus will be _fine_ , don’t worry, don’t tell anyone, not yet. It’s impressive, considering how much Logan is beginning to think that things will not be fine, that death is moments away from rearing its head and taking Remus away for good.

But, somehow, Roman manages to stitch the wound closed and take care of Remus’s other injuries to the best of his ability. Amazingly, there aren’t any broken bones, and Remus is still _breathing_.

Remus is placed in Logan’s bedroom, as his own is most likely far messier and less sterile than a condition he should be in, and because Logan insists. The moment that Remus is out of the woods, at least as far as they can tell, Logan expresses the fact that he will keep watch of the intrusive side until he awakens.

“I can, too,” Roman says, “You don’t need to be alone.”

“It’s fine,” Logan responds, amazed he’s gotten through a few moments without bursting into tears again, an intensity of emotion he is entirely unfamiliar with, “You’ve done an exceptional job here. You’ve – you’ve saved him, Roman. You should rest, I’ll stay.”

And Roman begins to insist that he should stay and that he’d be perfectly fine with it, but Logan ultimately shuts him down. Defeated, Roman slinks to his room with a heavy heart and exhausted mind, troubled sleep gracing him for a few hours as Logan stays put and sits, his eyes not leaving Remus for anything more than a blink of the eyes.

=+=

“You’re still up?” Logan tilts his head, glancing to see Roman standing in the doorway.

“What’re you doing awake? You haven’t been asleep for more than four hours.”

“And you haven’t slept at _all_ ,” Roman points out, stepping into the room and standing beside where Logan is sat. “It’s late, specs.”

“I’m aware.”

“He’s going to be okay,” Roman insists, manifesting a second chair and taking a seat beside his friend, “I promise. It… well, it might’ve been a close call. I don’t _know_ , I still don’t know, if we can die, that is. It’s a wonder I haven’t found out myself, considering all my own close calls,” Roman laughs, though the sound lacks any humor. Logan doesn’t find it funny, either.

“I’d still like to make sure he’s okay,” Logan says, though exhaustion is achingly present in his voice. “I can’t leave him.”

“You’ll exhaust yourself to a point of shut-down, if you aren’t careful,” Roman says, speaking from experience. Logan pinches his temple, his eyes still trained on a sleeping-Remus.

“I don’t care. All that matters is that he's safe.” Silence hangs heavy between the two for a long moment before Roman speaks up, evidently intent on staying with Logan for a while.

“So… you and Remus, huh?”

“What about us?”

“You guys are, like, a _thing_ , right?” Logan shakes his head.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come on, Lo. I’ve seen you two. I’ve seen the way you look at each other.” The inflection in Roman’s voice is edging on romantic and Logan doesn’t care for that at all.

“We don’t “look at each other” in any way and I have absolutely no idea what you’re referring to,” Logan says tersely, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Logan…” Logan’s heart clenches in his chest. This isn’t a conversation he was intent on having. In fact, he was sure it was one he’d _never_ have, yet it seems Roman has foiled that plan.

“I… _care_ for Remus, very deeply. That's all. I don’t understand why you’re looking into it the way you are.” Roman sighs, the sound heavy with exhaustion and tension.

“I’m sorry.” Logan tilts his head, eyes still settled on Remus.

“What for?”  
  


“For being such a dick to you lately,” Roman sighs, “You and Remus have been spending so much time together and… I dunno… I’ve been a royal prick, haven’t I?” Logan wants to say no, but he can’t entirely disagree. Roman has forfeited spending time with him a great deal lately, and he’s known it has to do with his friendship with Remus. Logan’s silence speaks volumes.

“I _know_ I have. All because you’ve been hanging around my brother, I’ve been ignoring you and that… that wasn’t very princely of me. Jesus, I’m sorry, Logan. I’ve failed to even _try_ to have a relationship with Remus for so long, and now I’ve let it hurt our friendship.” Roman exhales sharply, his shoulders sagging as he buries his face in his hands.

“I don’t hate him, you know. I know it must seem like I do, and maybe once I did… but I don’t hate Remus. I don’t really have anything to hate him for anymore, do I? We’re so different, he’s so much cruder, so much unlike me… but that isn’t grounds to hate a person, to hate a brother.

I’ve told myself for years that I don’t want to be anything like him but… he’s made you so happy, lately. I’ve seen you light up around him, specs, more than I’ve seen in a long time. My brother makes you _happy_ , and god, we’ve been so rude to you lately.” Logan’s ears perk up at that, and for a moment, he finally turns to face Roman.

“We haven’t been listening to you, not enough. Virgil, and I. Even Patton, sometimes. We’ve pushed you aside… I’m _so_ sorry, Logan. We all are. I – I promise we never meant to hurt you.”

Logan wishes he could relish in the feeling of finally being apologized too. He wishes that he could finally embrace some change and have the others listen to him a bit more; this should feel incredible. Except… Remus is lying in Logan’s bed, asleep and having just faced the icy brink of death. Logan can’t bring himself to focus on much other than the fact that Remus is still alive, despite all that’s occurred.

“It’s… it’s alright, Roman,” Logan manages to respond, his voice weak. It’s clear that isn’t the end of the conversation, not nearly, but now just isn’t the time. Logan’s eyes settle back onto Remus, tired but wary.

“He does,” Logan blurts suddenly after a long while of quiet, “Make me happy, I mean. I enjoy the time we spend together. The conversations we have fascinate me greatly, he’s – he’s nothing like what I imagined at first, and I enjoy that. Remus challenges me. He engages in inane experiments with me,” Logan chuckles lightly, amazed that he can find the humor in much of anything right now, “I’ll admit, sometimes our experiments are little more than ‘blowing shit up,’ as he might say. It’s illogical... but quite fun.”

“What were you guys doing in The Imagination?”

“He promised he’s show me the river of blood,” Logan says, the pain so terribly evident in his voice. Roman can’t help but smile at the mention of Remus's side of The Imagination.

“Oh, yes, he’s _very_ proud of that. You don’t know how many of my creations of drown in that cursed thing!”

“When the creature dropped Remus…” Logan says, voice wavering, “And he lay, so still on the ground, the bat came towards us, a-as if to inflict more damage.”

“What did you do to get rid of it?” Roman asks, curiosity peaking.

“I picked up his Morning Star and started swinging,” Logan states, earning a gasp of surprise from the creative side.

“Wait, are you serious?”

“I am.”   
  
“Damn, pocket protector. I didn’t know I had it in you.” Logan sighs.

“Honestly... me neither.”

“He’s so quiet when he’s asleep,” Roman muses and Logan hums in response. “So much more peaceful than usual.” A beat. “It feels _so_ wrong, doesn’t it?”

“Incredibly so.” Logan pauses lost in thought before something occurs to him. “Roman, how is it that you stitched up Remus’s wound with such tact?”

Roman bites his bottom lip, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, which is odd because Roman is very much _not_ a sheepish person.

“Well, you know how it is.”

“I do not.” Roman lets out a sigh.

“I get hurt in The Imagination kind of a lot, okay?” Roman says, gesturing to the small faint scars that litter his face, the others that must litter his body invisible under his princely garb (minus a sash), “I mean, look at me, it’s not exactly a secret that I’m stupid and reckless sometimes.” Logan’s mouth thins into a frown.

“I didn’t call you stupid.”

“How’s about reckless?”

  
“Oh, undoubtedly so.” Roman laughs faintly at that, and it can’t help but bring out a small smile in Logan.

“Anyway, that’s why I’m good at doing stitches, I’m used to doctoring myself up. Done it enough times to get the hang of it. I bet if Remus hadn’t been so hurt, he could probably do it himself. He gets hurt nearly as much, if not more.”

“You two are so thoughtless when it comes to your well-being it’s positively infuriating,” Logan seethes, though there’s very little bite to his bark.

“And yet you loooove _us_ anyway,” Roman says, and that can’t help but stir something in him. Had it been a few months ago, Logan would’ve insisted that he was incapable of emotions, and thus, enable to love. But that isn't a lie he can bring himself to believe anymore.

“I… I do,” Logan breaths out, and the raw vehemence of his tone must surprise Roman.

“Hey, Logan, it’s okay –.”

“I love him,” Logan admits, unsure of he’s just come to this conclusion or if it’s a truth he’s been keeping hidden from himself for some time. His breath hitches as he feels the tears return to his eyes, his vision blurring. “I _love_ him, Roman. A-and he’s been so hurt, Roman I a-almost _lost_ him.”

Logan gasps as he feels Roman’s arms around him, the embrace firm.

“I know,” Roman shushes, beginning to rub circles into Logan’s back as he sobs into his friend’s shoulder, past the point of caring how terribly unprofessional he’s been, “ _Shh_ , I know. It’s okay, Logan. He’s going to be just fine."

Logan nods against Roman’s shoulder, sobs still bubbling as he clings tight. Remus is going to be alright. Logan _loves him_ , and he’s going to be alright.

=+=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, I sure do love to torture Intrulogical and the creativetwins, huh? I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter, one more after this! Have a wonderful day/night!


	3. Chapter 3

Logan blinks awake, a jolt of shock running down his spine as he bolts to a sitting position, realizing he’s no longer in his room, carefully surveying Remus. He’s on the couch in the Commons, a blanket draped over him and pillow having been placed under his head, a position he can’t for the life of him remember getting into.

Amidst the initial surprise, Logan is aware of one crucial thing: the state of Remus’s well-being. He scrambled to shove the blanket off of himself and rise from the couch, only to find himself trapped by Patton suddenly standing in front of him; when had he gotten here?

“Whoa, hey, calm down for a sec, kiddo,” Patton cautions, “I was just making you some breakfast. It’s just about ready.” Logan hadn’t even smelt the distinctive bacon and eggs in the air, somehow, nor had he heard Patton bustling about in the kitchen.

“How – how did I get here? I don’t remember laying down,” he asks, followed by the far more pressing issue, “Is Remus alright? Is he safe? Is he awake?”

“Remus is gonna be just fine,” Patton says, knowing damn well Logan needed that question answered straight away, “As for how you got here, Roman put you here. You fell asleep a little while after you guys talked, and he stayed with Remus. He said you hadn’t gotten rest in god knows how long; you really needed the sleep, Logan.”

“I – I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Logan says, struggling to remember it.

He recalls watching over Remus and the conversation with Roman that had ensued. He remembers the things he admitted, deeply personal, and steeped in so much emotion. He cried into Roman’s shoulder, for God’s sake, something he never imaged himself doing and is fairly mortifying to recount. And after that… well, that must’ve been when he lost his battle with consciousness and Roman settled him on the couch.

He hadn’t intended to take his eyes off of Remus, at least not for more than a moment or two, and yet he’d done so. Logan can’t help but feel ashamed; it was _his_ job to watch over Remus, at least as far as he was concerned. Despite the growing irritation directed at himself, Logan turns back to Patton, feeling his heart beginning to pound a lot like it had last night.

“Is he awake?” Logan repeats. Patton nods.

“He is.”

“Can I see him?”

“In just a moment or two,” Patton replies softly, but his kind tone of voice can’t stop Logan’s mind from delving into troubling thoughts.

“Why not now?” Logan asks, cursing the desperation that comes through. Patton sighs, though the sound is far more sympathetic than upset, and even if he _is_ upset, it certainly isn’t directed that Logan.

“He and Roman are talking now,” Patton explains, pausing when he hears a timer go off, “And your breakfast is ready. Wait right there and I’ll fix you a plate, okay?” A flicker of surprise runs a course down his spine. Remus and Roman _talking_? Arguing, sure. Declaring war on one another, understandably, if not expected. But the way Patton phrased it, that doesn’t seem to be the case at all.

“They’re… talking?” Logan asks, getting up and following Patton into the kitchen, who’s currently scoping an egg and a few strips of bacon onto a plate for Logan, as well as some for himself. Virgil and Janus must still be asleep, otherwise, he’d be making them a plate too.

“Sure they are,” Patton replies as though the sentence isn’t at least somewhat alarming, “Here you go, kiddo,” he says kindly, handing Logan his plate.

“Thank you,” Logan replies, setting his food down and taking a seat, watching Patton carefully as he does the same.

“So, they’re speaking? I know Roman said some very interesting things about the state of their relationship but…” Logan trails off, deciding taking a bite of food might account for his silence.

“People have a funny way of surprising you,” Patton responds after a moment once both of their plates. “Lord knows those two have had their differences for quite a long time… and I know I’m not entirely irresponsible for that. I’ve always done what I thought was right, for Thomas, for all of us…” Patton sighs, a soft look in his eyes, “But the fact of the matter is this: I don’t always know what’s right, no matter what I’ve led myself to believe. But, I’m willing to own up to my mistakes.

“I _want_ to change, for the better of myself, and all of us. My views on what’s right and what’s wrong… well, it was a tad bit too strict, to put it lightly, and I think in many ways, Roman latched onto that. I’m sorry, for how strict I’ve been on all of you. And goodness, I’m sorry to _you_ , Logan. We don’t always pay your advice enough attention, and that just isn’t right. I promise this ’ll be a bigger conversation between everyone involved when the time is better suited for it, but really, I’m sorry. I promise I’m gonna try and do better, for all of us.”

“Well… thank you, Patton. I – I appreciate that greatly,” Logan stutters, reeling for a moment. Having received a similar apology of Roman just last night, it’s jarring to hear it from Patton. Hearing him talk about the twin’s fractured relationship, as well as the part he may have played in that is something that surprises him, too.

“Of course,” Patton says, “As for the twins, I think they’re gonna be okay. Maybe not right away, but last night changed things. As horrible as the situation is, I really do think it’s changed both of them for the better.” Logan fails to respond for a moment, lost in thought of all that happened last night. The fear that seems to encapsulate him, even now. The anxiety and doubt, the revelation that has made itself known. It’s quite a lot to handle.

“I hear you did a real good job, protecting him,” Patton says and Logan blinks in surprise. He can’t help but scoff.

“Hardly. Roman’s the one who patched him up. I was… I was quite a mess, all of last night. I still probably am,” Logan says, biting his lip, “All I did was –.”

“Chase a giant monster away?” Patton supplies. Logan struggles to know how to respond. “Roman told me. Sounds like you’re a regular hero, as far as I’m concerned. I’m sure Remus feels just the same.” Logan can feel heat creep up his neck, and with his luck, the flush is probably visible.

“I… I’m not so certain about that.”

“I think you’re cutting yourself a little short, teach,” Patton says, and just by the look in his eyes, Logan can tell that he _knows_. He doesn’t believe that Roman’s told him, as much of a blabbermouth as he can be, meaning Patton’s come to that conclusion on his own. Meaning he’s _that_ obvious.

“I think you can go and see him now, Lo,” Patton says, and relief blooms in Logan’s chest, “He and Roman have had a good chunk of time together. I’m sure Remus is eager to see you.” Logan can’t help but disagree, knowing that _he’s_ the one who’s desperate to see Remus, but he doesn’t correct the moral side. Instead, he rises to his feet, walking unsteadily through the hallway and pausing at his bedroom door.

He can hear the sound of voices talking on the other side, and to Logan’s relief, they don’t sound angry or heated. Patton’s right… they just seem to be _talking_ , that’s it. Logan almost feels bad, interrupting the new-found peace that’s fallen over the brothers, but he doesn’t know how much longer he can last without seeing Remus and knowing, with the utmost certainty, that he’s going to be alright.

He cracks the door open slowly, the chatter pausing as he steps into the doorway. Roman is sat in a chair across from the bed, and Remus is reclining against several pillows, _alive_.

“Remus,” Logan begins, though he doesn’t quite know where he’s going, his mouth running unbearably dry. Roman, in some beautiful act of mercy, stands up.

“We’ll talk more later,” he says to Remus, before adding, quietly, “Love you, bro.” Logan can hardly believe what he’s seeing.

  
“Yeah, love you too. See ya later, shithead,” Remus says as Roman walks away, but there’s an awed tint to his voice that’s impossible to ignore. Roman gives Logan a quick, careful look as they pass each other in the doorway, but in general, the expression seems to say that everything’s going to be okay, and Logan can certainly hope so.

The logical side walks slowly to Remus’s bedside sitting in the chair now abandoned by Roman.

“Hey, Nerdy Wolverine,” Remus says, and Logan’s thankful for it because he still hardly knows what to say, too caught up in the fact that Remus is here and that he’s breathing.

Remus is still a touch paler than he usually is, his hair matted and unkempt. There’s significant bruising to parts of his arms as well as his face, and surely there are more hidden bellow the blankets and layers of clothing. It’s strange, seeing Remus dressed in a plain green T-Shirt, rather than his usually elaborate costume. It’s even stranger to look at him, teeming with life. Logan doesn’t know if he’s ever been so grateful in all his life for something.

“Hello,” Logan manages to get out, but that’s about it before he can feel himself faltering as Remus reaches out weakly, in search of Logan’s hand. It’s clear he’s in a great deal of pain, despite the pain medication he’s on, and Logan can barely stand to think about that as he shies away from Remus’s touch.

“Hey, I _want_ you to hold my hand,” Remus insists, and Logan doesn’t know how to argue with that. He scoots the chair closer, lacing their fingers together.

“How’re you feeling?” Logan asks, cursing himself for not thinking to ask it sooner.

“Like shit,” Remus says, and the answer isn’t surprising, “But hey, I’m still here, right?”

“You are,” Logan says softly, his eyes trained on Remus callused fingers grasping his own, “I – I’m so thankful that you are.”

“I probably wouldn’t be here, if it wasn’t for you,” Remus says. Logan shakes his head.

“I don’t know –.”

“No, really,” Remus cuts in, “Thank you. You fucking _saved_ me, Lo. I’d be… who the hell know where _I’d_ be, but it sure wouldn’t be here with you.” Logan worries his bottom lip.

“Roman’s the one who saved you,” he says, his teeth clenched, “Not me. He’s the one who did so much for you, h-he stitched you. I was practically useless.”

“I wouldn’t call fighting a monster off useless,” Remus says, “You saved me, just as much as my brother did. You rescued me, Logan. Let me thank you for doing that.” Logan doesn’t know what to say, so Remus keeps talking. “Roman, uh, killed it, by the way. Earlier today.” Logan blinks in disbelief.  
  
“When in the world did, he have the time?”

“I dunno,” Remus says, “But he says he lured it to the river of blood and drown it.” Remus’s lips curl u into a faint smile, but Logan struggles to return to sentiment. What if Roman had gotten hurt, too? What if something had happened? What if –

“I’m gonna have a pretty gnarly scar, too, so that’s pretty cool. I think –,” Remus pauses, his grip on Logan’s hand tightening, “Whoa, hey, why are you crying?” Logan sniffles, cursing the weak state this love has reduced him to. He used to think of himself as so void of emotion, so cold, but he isn’t that at all. He’s a mess of feelings he can hardly account for and it’s all so much to bear.

“I almost _lost_ you, Remus,” Logan says wetly, squeezing his eyes shut, “I… I don’t know what I would do with myself if that happened.”

“Aw, be careful there, Lo. You’re almost making it seem like you care about me.” Logan bites his bottom lip, peeling his eyes open to look at Remus.

“I _do_ ,” he professes, teary eyes burning with sincerity, “I – I care about you immensely. M-more than I know how to express.” Remus’s expression softens at that.

“I care about you too,” he says, before adding, “You know, I always figured I’d end up in your bed one of these days, but the circumstances aren’t really what I’d imagined.” Evidently, Remus was hoping that would elicit a laugh from Logan. It doesn’t.

“You’re so damn reckless,” Logan grits out, trying to get his crying under control, “Think- think of what _could’ve_ happened. I don’t – I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you. I was so scared, Remus… I’m not used to being scared.” The last sentence comes out in just a whisper, but Remus hears him just fine.

“I’m right here,” Remus says, “I’m not going anywhere. I’m not leaving you, Lo.”

“You’ve – you’ve got to be more careful,” Logan says, “ _Both_ of you. I don’t know who’s more careless, you or Roman.”

“I’m sorry,” Remus says quietly, “For worrying you. Jesus, I’m sorry for putting you in as much danger as I did. I swear, I never would’ve done that had I known. We might’ve both been goners if you weren’t such a fucking badass.” Logan scoffs, feeling a blush dust his cheeks.

“I am _not_ a badass.”

“Yes, you fucking are!” Remus insists, “Are you kidding me?! You protected me. You took a damn good couple swings at that thing. I’ve got to see you like that again sometime, in a less life-threatening-situation. Lord knows you’re hot as shit when you’re pissed like that.” Logan lets go of the creative side’s hand, feeling himself begin to tremble.

“R-Remus…” he trails off, feeling the words crumble like dust in his mouth. Luckily, Remus isn’t accepting defeat that easy.

“Roman told me how you watched over me. How you were so protective of me. I hope you know how fucking sweet that is.”

“I… I _couldn’t_ leave you,” Logan says simply, “It wouldn’t have been right.”

“Like hell, you couldn’t. You stayed because you _wanted_ to.” Logan sighs, the expression on Remus’s face unbearably lovestruck.

“Yes.”

“I’ve been crazy about you for a while now, you know,” Remus admits, ever-one to speak his mind, “You’re amazing, Logan. In every way. You’re smart as shit, and sexy, and just so much fun to be around, and –.” Remus is swiftly interrupted as Logan presses their lips together, his hand resting cautiously on Remus’s cheek. The kiss is by no means as passionate or intense as they’re both feeling at the moment, but considering Remus’s condition, they’re making do.

“I love you,” Logan breaths out as they briefly part, “I - I love you, so greatly, Remus. I wasn’t sure if it was true, o-or if I was ever going to have the chance to tell you, but I _do_.”

“I love you too, nerd,” Remus says, his voice brimming with just as much emotion as he leans in to kiss the logical side again.

“Promise me,” Logan exhales against Remus’s parted lips, “Promise me you’ll be more careful.”

“Lo, baby, you know I can’t –.”

“Promise that you’ll _try_ ,” Logan cuts in, doing his best to ignore the response Remus calling him ‘baby’ elicits.

“For you, Lo?” Remus asks a smile etched into his face, “For you, yeah, okay. I can try. I can do that.”

Their lips meet once more, and relief washes over them in slow, even waves. Logan allows himself to drown in the calm, to pour over the feeling of peace that’s overtaken him. Remus is here, he’s alive, and he loves him. Remus and Roman’s relationship seems to be on the mend, Patton said that they’d try and be more mindful of Logan’s contributions, _Remus loves him_.

Slowly, the doubt and terror that had settled over him disperses, and he gives in to the hope that’s suddenly surrounded him. He gives in to Remus and all that he is. He gives in to love.

=+=  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really banged this little story out quick, huh? I hope you enjoyed this because I really enjoyed writing it. I'd love to hear what you thought and, as always, have a wonderful day/night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a oneshot request on my Tumblr, exhaustedfander, but it ended up way too long so I'm breaking it up to either two or three chapters. I'd love to hear what you thought, and kudos are always appreciated. Have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
